I want to tell her
by Blackfang64
Summary: Yukino is waiting outside the cafe for someone. Yukino/Haruka oneshot.


**I want to tell her **

'_I've known her for nearly my entire life, but I could never tell her' _

The sun was high in the sky shining brightly on this beautiful day. The streets were busy at places while some stayed at a peaceful state. They sound of footsteps and people talking filled the area as they walked by.

'_She has always been there for me since I was young' _

On one side of the street was a café, where there were a few customers sitting happily with there food. A brunette girl sat there looking like she was lost in her thoughts.

'_She protected me from those bullies when they attacked me, she was amazing' _

She twiddled her thumbs as she sat quietly with a determined look in her eyes.

'_I was so alone, I got picked on by all the kids, but when she came, she gave me hope, she gave me courage' _

She reached down to take a sip of her coffee before putting it back down.

'_She has been my best friend since, I've always admired her, she's never afraid to speak about what's on her mind' _

The wind blew across her face as she gently adjusted her glasses and giving them a clean.

'_She's always talked about obeying the rules and how things should be done, she said she'll be president one day, I know she'll accomplish that dream' _

The put her glasses on and found a familiar face in front of her. "Hi Yukino" the red haired girl said as she gave her a smile. "Oh, uh hi Mai" Yukino replied sounding a bit nervous. "So is there anything I can get you?" Mai asked as she pulled out her notepad. "No thanks I'm fine" Yukino replied.

Mai pulled a chair out and sat down. "So, what's on your mind Yukino?" Mai asked. Yukino shook her head and looked up at Mai. "It's nothing" Yukino replied. "Come on, I know that look in your eye, is something troubling you?" Mai asked as she gave a worried look. "It's rather a personal matter, you don't have to worry too much about me" Yukino replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well if it's about love, you can talk to me about it" Mai said as Yukino choked when she heard Mai say that. Wiping her mouth and clearing her throat she sat up and tried to hide the embarrassment. "What are talking about?" Yukino asked trying to not sound too nervous. "Come on, it's obvious that-" Mai said before being cut off by a heavy crashing sound of plates and else what. "Gotta go Mikoto's trying to serve food again, see you later" Mai said as she rushed of the chair and ran in side with a broom.

Yukino gave off a sighs as she looked up at the sky.

'_Mai is right; I do need to talk to someone about this 'matter' but who is there?' _

Her eyes wandered off to a familiar person across the street. She walked along so elegantly, with her hazel brown hair flowing with the wind. She walked across the street and stood right in front of me.

"Ara it is nice to see you Yukino" she said as she gave me a smile. "Miss Fujino, um it's nice to see you" Yukino replied. "I see you're still shy as a mouse, so how are you?" Shizuru asked. "I'm alright, how about you?" Yukino asked as looked into those red eyes. Those were the same eyes that she saw when 'she' was taken from her. Yukino shook this thought and looked at her. "I beg your pardon?" Yukino asked. "Ara I said I was doing well" Shizuru replied giving off another smile. Yukino twiddled her thumbs as a question was hanging on the tip of her tongue.

"Um Shizuru?" Yukino asked. "Yes Yukino?" Shizuru asked as she gave a questioning look to her. "Um w-what's your advice on the term… love?" Yukino asked trying to hide the embarrassment of the question. Shizuru just smiled and patted Yukino on the shoulder. "You should never be afraid to tell the person you love just how you feel about them, and in return I'm sure they'll love you back" Shizuru replied. Yukino thought about it as it raced through her mind.

"Thanks for the advice Shizuru" Yukino said as she looked up at Shizuru. "It was no trouble, I best be going Natsuki is picking me up at the mall in ten minutes, good luck with telling her" Shizuru replied as she walked off.

Yukino ignored the last bit, instead she thought about what she had said.

'_Just tell her how I feel about her and show my affection to her' _

She took another sip of her coffee as she looked at the time on her watch. "5 more minutes" she mumbled. Her mind was debating on whether she should or she shouldn't do it. It seemed so simple awhile ago on telling her but now she was having second regrets.

'_Am I sure I want to do this, what if she doesn't feel the same way towards me?' _

Yukino's face turned to sadness as heard the thought.

'What if she never wants to speak to me again? I'll be so alone just like when-'

Yukino stopped as she remembered last time she lost 'her'. Her child had been defeat and she turned to see 'her' starting to fade away. Even at death she didn't give up her beliefs on justice, she was so noble.

However, Yukino remembered the joy when she saw 'her' alive and well in front of her. She felt like her life had purpose again, that an angel had given her a second chance at life.

'_I'll not let this chance slip away from me, I'll tell her' _

A tear fell from her eye as a smile grew on her face. She wiped the tear away when she looked up to someone in front of her. Yukino looked up to see the goddess in front of her.

Her long beautiful blond hair and her cherry pink eyes that would almost melt Yukino's heart whenever she saw her. "Yukino are you alright?" the girl asked. Yukino smiled. "Yeah I'm fine Haruka" Yukino replied hiding the small blush. Haruka sat down and noticed Yukino's cheeks were red. "Yukino your cheeks are red" Haruka pointed out. Yukino tried to hide it but it grew brighter. Next thing she left was a cool hand on her cheek. Yukino loved the touch, it was so heavenly.

"Perhaps you should stay out of the sun Yukino, your cheeks are flaming up" Haruka said as she removed her hand of Yukino's cheek. "Thanks for your concern Haruka" Yukino replied. Haruka turned her face away trying to hide her sudden emotion.

"So what did you call me down her for?" Haruka asked as she looked back at Yukino. Yukino had her hands under table as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. She looked at Haruka in the eye and sighed. "Haruka, remember when Shizuru defeated my child?" Yukino asked. Haruka thought for a second before giving an answer.

"Oh yeah, that was when that Bubuzuke woman went all psycho, but I don't remember too much on what happened after that" Haruka replied. "Well Haruka, a child is summoned when the owner has there most important person" Yukino explained. "So if that was your child, then who was the special someone?" Haruka asked eagerly. Yukino sighed. "You don't get it do you?" Yukino asked. "Get what?" Haruka asked not understanding what Yukino was on about. Yukino was quiet which was making Haruka worried.

Next thing Haruka knew she was on the ground with a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes stared into the eyes of Yukino as she gently closed them. Yukino's lips were so soft and yet there was fire in them. Yukino just kissed her softly moaning from the pleasure before breaking the kiss.

"Haruka, I love you" Yukino said under her breathe. Haruka just laid there with her eyes open. "I've always loved you since the day we met, I've always admired you, Haruka you are my special person" Yukino said as she got up and pulled the table of its side. She cleaned up the mess after she had leapt onto Haruka and fixed her glasses up. As she was about to pick up the broken glass she felt a hand grab her.

She turned around as a pair of lips met hers. Yukino just smiled as she kissed back. Haruka broke from the kiss and smiled. "I love you too Yukino" Haruka said as she wrapped her arms around Yukino. Yukino returned the gesture and held Haruka tightly.

'_I've finally done it, now I feel like my life is complete' _

**End **

**Author: **What do you think? I had this idea of doing a Haruka and Yukino fic when the idea came into my head. I hope people enjoyed the story and remember to read & review, I'm open to whatever comments you have to say.


End file.
